People lose items. An item which is likely to be lost can be identified as such, and a wireless tag can be attached to the item. Thus, if the item is subsequently lost, the wireless tag can be available to aid in finding the lost item. If a stationary receiver can receive a signal from the wireless tag, the stationary receiver can identify the wireless tag as being in the stationary receiver's range. However, wireless tags have a limited transmission range, and the signal transmitted from the wireless tag may not reach the stationary receiver.